


DONTTRUSTME

by Atinydokii



Series: Be My Bad Boy [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Bad boy x nerdy boy au, Biker!Badboy!Mingi, Drinking, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Motorcycles, Nerd!yeosang, Parties, and self indugent, it's cute, they work on a project together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: Despite there being so many students on campus, there was one boy named Song Mingi.And everyone knew Song Mingi.





	DONTTRUSTME

**Author's Note:**

> Mingi is the bad boy that everyone knows and Yeosang is the nerd that no one knows. Somehow they get together.
> 
> Title inspired by the song DONTTRUSTME by 3OH!3
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

When it came to university, most students stayed to themselves. They were usually too busy rushing to their next class or heading home to study. The only time peers would go out of their way to meet with others was either when one of many parties were being thrown or they were forced to do so for an assignment. Still, people usually found a way out of meeting each other. 

Despite there being so many students on campus, there was one boy named Song Mingi. 

And everyone knew Song Mingi. 

The one who rode his brand new Honda CBR300R to school every day. The same one who had multiple piercings along his ear and one that perfectly fit his plump bottom lip. The boy who wore a leather jacket everyday because that’s just who Song Mingi was. 

That and one rich kid who loved throwing the best parties once midterms and finals were over in his beautiful mansion. 

Everyone who was anyone falls for him at some point. How could they not? He was the embodiment of the word _cool_. However, a lot of people found him intimidating. Everyone was almost positive he was in some sort of biker gang. 

Truthfully he could get anyone he wanted. There were definitely many willing to line up his way. But he already had those dark brown eyes set on someone. 

That someone being the quiet kid who always sits in the corner of his class with his round glasses. Mingi noticed that he always wore oversized sweaters and his brown hair always fell cutely in his forehead. 

Kang Yeosang. 

The shy kid who got straight A’s and always had his head in a textbook. The one who pushed his glasses up his nose every twenty minutes or so. The boy who always sat in the corner and kept to himself. 

Mingi was drawn to him. Unlike most of the students who stared in his direction every time he entered the classroom, Yeosang never looked his way. They had been in a few classes together over the few years they’ve been to university, and only a few times has Mingi found the other’s brown eyes on him. 

And each time he replied with a smirk, sometimes going as far to winking in the brunette’s direction, causing him to blush and hide his face once more in the chapter of his textbook that he had already read three times by then. 

Mingi had made a few attempts to speak to him. However, the smaller was easily flustered. 

Yeosang felt someone tap on his shoulder, bringing him out of his trance as he sipped on his coffee that he had gotten on the way to school. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. 

“Hey. You dropped this.” In his hand was a crumpled up sticky note. Yeosang almost gasped in horror when he realized it was the note with a list of numbers he needed to call to meet with some professionals in his area of interest. “I’d recommend putting it in your phone next time.” 

Mingi winked at him, causing his already red face to turn even redder as he stuffed the sticky note back in the pocket of his jeans. 

“Right. Thanks.” He cleared his throat. “I-I’ve got to get to class. Thank you again.” Mingi knew that his class didn’t start for another thirty minutes. He was in it too. However, he didn’t stop the brunette from leaving, simply pulling his phone out to pass the time. 

Their current class was huge. It was a general education course, more specifically a history course. There were well over a hundred students in there, so it was a surprise to them both when they were paired together. 

“Kang Yeosang And Song Mingi.” 

Their eyes met from across the room. 

“Now that you’ve all been assigned partners, you can use the last fifteen minutes to discuss what you will do.” Professor Choi said before the sound of chairs scooting back filled the room. The person sitting next to Yeosang stood up to go to his partner, so Mingi decided he would make his way to the student himself.

The brunette watched until Mingi set his bag down next to the desk and slid into the seat next to him. “Hi there.”

“H-Hello.” Mingi took the chance to really get a look at his new project partner. His face was round, his lips so pink and soft looking. He noticed his beautiful eyes, a dark chocolate color shining beautifully with the golden frames that enclosed them. On the corner of his left eye, he saw a patch of red that continued farther and stopped under his temple. 

Breathtaking. 

“I, uh… I guess we should decide how we want to do this.” He mumbled, pulling out his phone and a piece of paper, along with a pen. 

“Give me your phone number. That way when we have to meet outside of class, I can text you.” Mingi raised an eyebrow at him. Yeosang looked at him curiously before holding out his hand. Mingi was surprised he agreed so easily as he unlocked his phone and pulled up his contact list to add a new one. 

_Kang Yeosang  
xxx-xxx-xxxx_

The phone was handed back once the contact was confirmed, Mingi smirked, putting it back in his pocket. 

“You know I’m throwing a party tonight?” Mingi leaned his head against his head, arm resting against the table. 

“I didn’t…” Yeosang had already began writing. It seemed like he was just making a list of ideas they could do. 

“You should come.” Now that made him pause. His expression was of one who had seen a ghost. 

“That’s not exactly… my thing.” His eyes dropped a little low, fiddling with his pencil in his hand. 

“You don’t have to. I’ll send you my address for when we work together and if you decide to come tonight, I’ll be happy to see you.” There was an awkward silence between them. 

“What time?”

“The party? It starts at seven.” Mingi looked at him curiously. He had been to every single party on the campus and not once had he seen Yeosang at one. Perhaps he was just indulging him, but he was hopeful to see him. 

“I’ll see.” They were cut off by their professor basically telling them to get out. Most of them didn’t need to be told twice, some already out the door. Mingi simply slung his bag over his shoulder once more, giving the other a gentle pat on his back before walking away and heading to meet with his friend. Their last class ended at the same time, so they always met up before they left. 

Plus Mingi hated carrying around his helmet. Luckily, his friend Yunho always let him keep it in his car until they leave. 

“You shouldn’t leave your trunk unlocked like that you know.” Mingi scolded as they walked towards the parking garage. 

“The only thing that’s in there is your helmet and some boxes. If they want them, they can be my guest.” A laugh echoed through the floor of the garage as he opened the trunk and handed the other his helmet. 

“Thanks. See you later?” Mingi tilted his head at him as he walked backwards. 

“You know it!” Yunho grinned before hopping in the driver’s seat of his car. The ravenette only hummed before he pulled the helmet on and got on his bike.

### 

When Yeosang got there, his eyes were in awe. Perhaps this really wasn’t a good idea. This place was huge. It was a literal mansion and a gorgeous one at that. Cars lined up and down the street, some students he recognized were sitting outside drinking, smoking, or both. The bass of the music could be heard from the outside. Thank god he didn’t have neighbors, or else Mingi would be their worst nightmare. 

The brunette had made it this far though. He had even gone out of his way to change into some nice black pants and an oversized purple sweater that showed a bit more of his collarbone than usual. Of course on his face are still his signature glasses, underneath a little bit of makeup peeking through. It was mainly to hide his birthmark even though he rationally knew it would probably be too dark in there to see. 

He was right at that. The room was dark besides some multi colored lights that were obviously set up for the party. There were people _everywhere_. Bodies were grinding against each other, other’s just sitting or making out. Yeah this probably wasn’t a good idea. He didn’t want to just leave as soon as he stepped in the door, though. 

So he set off to find his project partner. Maybe he could just pop in and say hi then go to his favorite café where his ears wouldn’t be bleeding. 

The place was much bigger than it looked on the outside. There were multiple staircases, many rooms, a very nice kitchen, and just so much more. Yeosang didn’t know where to start. He had to assume the building was two stories high, not including a basement if he had one. 

The first stop was the kitchen which was surprisingly not that crowded. He noticed a few familiar faces, but Yeosang wasn’t social enough to know their names. 

There were many snacks and drinks set out for everyone. He didn’t feel like getting drugged though, so he picked up a bottled water after making sure it hadn’t been opened before continuing to walk into another room. 

And then another room. 

And another. 

Yeosang sighed as he leaned against the wall, sipping on his water that was almost half way empty. He wasn’t sure how long he had been there. The brunette considered texting him but not only did he not want to bother him, but he doubted that he would feel it with the vibrations from the bass. 

Suddenly, the smell of alcohol coming from his left hit him. 

“Hey beautiful.” A man with a gruff voice leaned over him, leaning against the wall with one arm. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around.” 

Immediately he became uncomfortable. This guy had to be twice his size, but he couldn’t make out his facial features too well. All he could tell was he was drunk as hell from his slurring to the fact that vodka was reeking off of him. 

It was obvious that Yeosang was getting anxious. This is why he never went to parties. He could barely hold normal social interactions, much less one where there are hundreds of people who aren’t coherent. This guy was persistent though. No matter how much he tried to show disinterest and curl into the wall, he just wouldn’t budge. 

That was until he was physically pulled away from him. 

“Cut it out or else you have to leave.” The familiar voice echoed out, making the man leave with a huff to grab his next drink and most likely go bother someone else. “You alright, Yeosang?”

The brunette looked up to see Mingi, the man he had been looking for all night. His expression of relief must have been caught by the other as he leaned in, placing a hand comfortably on his shoulder. 

“Want to go somewhere quieter? There’s a place in here I only let my closest friends get to if you want?” He was a bit too anxious to feel safe driving home, but he was really getting uncomfortable with this all. He eagerly nodded, letting Mingi lead him away. 

It was weird. As he walked people made a path, as if they respected him more than anyone else. A few people gave Yeosang in particular a curious look as Mingi lead him with a hand behind his back. 

It turns out this place was the basement. True enough, only a few people were in there. Another tall one with blue hair, a blonde who looked like a prince to Yeosang, and finally someone he recognizes. Kim Hongjoong. He was the other “bad boy” known at their school. Suddenly, Yeosang felt so out of place. 

The redhead looked up, grinning at the two. 

“Hey there. I don’t believe I’ve seen you before.” Hongjoong spoke regarding Yeosang. The other two looked over at him. Perhaps they all noticed his uneasiness because they gave him a small smile. 

“Something happen?” The tall one with blue hair asked. 

“Some idiot was bothering him.” He soon moved his hand from his back, making his way over to the couch. Yeosang wasn’t sure where to go, so he just followed and sat at the open space next to him. 

“Do you want something to drink?” The blonde asked. “I promise nothing here is spiked if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

“Uh, yeah. Just no a-alcohol. I don’t drink…” Expecting to be shamed, he looked down at his lap. 

“It’s not for everyone.” Soon enough he was in front of him with a fan of coke. The brunette thanked him before opening it and wrapping his hands around it. 

“You’ve got a nice place, Mingi.” He mumbled against the opening of the can before taking a sip. 

“Thanks. I love throwing parties here, but I tend to stay down here more during them. I’d rather not know what they’re doing in my house if I’m being honest.” By then he was given a can too, taking a sip of his own. 

“So this is where you’ve been?” His brown eyes scanned the area, pushing his glasses up his nose until his gaze found the other. For the first time of the night, he was able to see what he was wearing. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a design on it that had long since faded from multiple washes. Underneath were black jeans and combat boots that he was notoriously known for. 

He also got a look at his face. _He was stunning._ His hair was pushed back, laying against his undercut. His eyes were surrounded by a light amount of makeup as well, and his signature black lip ring sat on the right side of his lips. 

“Were you looking for me?” Mingi turned to him, raising an eyebrow at him. In that moment, the tips of the student’s ears turned red. He heard a small chuckle across the room followed by a _cute_. 

“Ah. I… Yes?” Was he about to admit out loud that he was pretty much the only person here he had really spoken to? No. Was he going to tell him about his plan to say hello then step back out? Also no. And he definitely couldn’t now since he brought him to a quieter place where they were hanging out. A place Mingi says only his closest friends are allowed in. He feels so out of place. 

“I-I’m sorry if I am intruding on you guys.” He began, earning a frown from Hongjoong. “I know Mingi said his close friends were down here…” 

“Ah, nonsense.” The blue haired one walked over and sat on the couch across from them. “My name is Jeong Yunho. I think we wouldn’t have been so nice if we didn’t mind you being here.” The grin he gave him made him feel better for sure. 

“We are pretty opinionated people. Except Seonghwa. He is, but he isn’t very vocal about it.” Hongjoong spoke while Seonghwa sat next to him on one of the bar stools. 

The blonde rolled his eyes, giving a small wave in the smaller’s direction. 

“I’m Seonghwa. It’s nice to meet you..?” 

“M-My name is Yeosang. Kang Yeosang.” He could have sworn he caught Mingi smiling at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Yeosang.” Hongjoong grinned at him once more. “For real, if anyone else gives you trouble even if they aren’t at this party…” 

“Just tell us.” Mingi finished his sentence, taking another sip of his drink before setting it to the side. “We’d be happy to take care of it.” 

“You make it sound like we will beat them up or something.” Seonghwa glared at them both slightly before resting his head against his hand. The rest only shrugged which resulted in a group of laughter. Even the brunette let a few giggles escape his lips before hiding it behind his drink.

### 

That was an eventful night. Yeosang arrived at his apartment at one am the next morning, his feet dragging as he walked through the door. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had a lot of fun. 

Not the party itself. That experience only confirmed he never wanted to go to another, but being with a small group of people and just talking was enjoyable. They were all very intimidating and known to be part of Mingi’s crowd. Especially Hongjoong, who was his well known best friend. 

They seemed nice despite their intimidating exterior. Of course they had a record as “bad boys” for a reason, but they were very kind to the shy student. He was thankful for that. He was even added to a group chat which he will admit he already muted. Waking up within the next two hours because they decided to spam the chat room didn’t sound like fun. 

So tired. 

A shower could wait for the next day, but he still took the time to clean his face and remove his makeup so that it wouldn’t harm his skin. Yeosang was also itching to get out of his clothes, soon changing into a t shirt and a pair of athletic shorts before flopping onto his bed, literally, and sighing against the pillow. 

Immediately he fell asleep. 

The next morning he found himself grateful that the chat was muted. Around five am, apparently the party ended and they sent around twenty messages to each other. It was all talking about how much fun they had and what they should do next time. It was still a little awkward for the other. 

Yeosang wasn’t exactly the most social person on earth. In fact, he would believe quite the opposite. At present he could count the amount of people he truly considered friends on one hand. Not that he minded. The small cluster was always easier to handle than larger groups. 

The brunette had already began to doze back off when his phone vibrated once more in his hand. It caused him to jolt and forced him to sit up. Tiredly, he reached over and found his glasses before putting them on and looking at the notification. It seemed to just be from Mingi alone this time and not the group chat.

**_Song Mingi_**  
hey u never texted me when u got home

kinda got worried

**_Kang Yeosang_ **

Sorry! I got home fine though. 

**_Song Mingi_**  
i didnt expect u to be up already

**_Kang Yeosang_ **

I went to bed before you… I’m surprised you’re up already haha

**_Song Mingi_**  
i dont need sleep 

caffeine helps

**_Kang Yeosang_ **

Good luck with that… 

**_Song Mingi_**  
anyways

i was wondering if u wanna meet tomorrow to start the project????

**_Kang Yeosang_ **

That’s fine with me :)

We can meet at the library at 3??? 

**_Song Mingi_**  
sounds good to me

see u then!

**_Kang Yeosang_ **

See you. 

### 

Why was he so nervous? It’s just Mingi. 

Mingi the school’s bad boy. 

Mingi, the one who saved him from an extremely awkward situation by putting him in a better, yet still awkward one.

He was literally just his project partner. 

Yet as he sat at the table, his textbook, notebooks, laptop, and coffee in his hand, his legs bounced under the table from uneasiness. The two hadn’t exactly communicated very well on what to bring, so Yeosang brought everything he believed they would need just in case. 

The coffee was so he could get through the day without strangling anyone. 

Soon enough, the other graced his presence and sat down across from him. It seemed like he had only brought his textbook. Thank god Yeosang brought the rest. 

“Hey. Ready to knock this thing out?” That earned a genuine chuckle from the brunette. 

Mingi thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

“I doubt we will get it all done today.” He paused as Mingi placed his helmet on the table before pulling his bag on the seat next to him, sitting heavily against the wood. 

“What do you have in there?” A curious eyebrow was raised in his direction. 

“I always bring a second helmet, just in case.” Mingi pulled out the sleek black helmet to show the other. He saw Yeosang’s curiosity and slid it over to him, taking him by surprise. 

“Uh, may I?” The ravenette nodded, smiling while running a hand through his hair. 

His little sweaterpaws gently picked up the helmet. It was a lot heavier than he expected, but he should have assumed so sense it was made to protect the head. His finger tips grazed over it, feeling the glossy texture and smooth design of the helmet. 

“You’d look cute with it on.” Mingi’s voice caused him to look up, making contact with the other who was just watching intently. Yeosang felt his face heat up suddenly before he set it back down, gently of course. The taller only took it back and placed it inside his bag once more before resting his arms on the table. 

“So, how are we doing this?” 

“We should first pick out a historical figure from the Korean War. Then we can take notes on whoever we choose.” He gently tapped his textbook when referring to the notes. “We can do something like a slide presentation. It would probably be the easiest.”

Mingi hummed, resting his head on his hand as he watched the other open his laptop. 

“You know I don’t know much about you.” Mingi begins, raising an eyebrow at him. The brunette hums in response while trying to pull up the needed applications.

“I don’t know much about you either.” His eyes never left the screen as he spoke.

“Well I’m Mingi, 99 liner, and I’m not too good at taking notes.” Yeosang’s lips curled up into a small smile at that. 

“I’m Yeosang,” he began and soon turned to face the other with a bigger smile, “I’m also a 99 liner, and I can take notes so there’s no need to worry.” Mingi laughed at that, eyes turning into small crescents. His laugh made Yeosang’s heart skip a beat. 

“Sounds like this shouldn’t be a problem then. I promise to still help.” He huffed and opened his own textbook to the last chapter they read. Yeosang followed his lead, opening to a page that was already bookmarked. 

Over the course of their time at the library, Yeosang found out more about Mingi than he did about the person they chose for their project. He learned that he was younger than him, only by a few months, and that he actually wasn’t as bad of a student as Yeosang thought. That was bad on his part though. He should have known not to judge someone. 

The two got quite a bit done. They made a lot of decisions and began to take a bit of notes before Yeosang had to go home. The students both stepped out of the library with their stuff in their hands. 

“I’ll text you when I’m available next time.” The smaller turned to him. 

“Sounds good to me, hyung.” Yeah he has to get used to that. As Yeosang was about to turn away, Mingi stopped him. “Do you have a ride?” The other paused before he shook his head. 

“My apartment is about a ten minute walk away from here, so I came on foot.” His hands held onto the straps of his backpack. 

“Want me to drop you off?” The younger raised an eyebrow, pointing back to his bike. And Yeosang had to admit, it was impossible to say no. 

It was beautiful. Sleek black just like the helmet. There was definitely enough room for another person to ride. Mingi could see it in his eyes that he wanted to. He motioned for him to follow, opening his bag and taking the other helmet out before handing it to him. 

“Put this on. I’ll help to make sure it’s on securely.” He set his bag on the bike while the elder put the helmet on. It was one of the cutest things Mingi has ever seen. 

His beautiful brown eyes could be seen through the clear visor as it covered his entire head. Mingi made sure it was on correctly before he straddled the seat and motioned for Yeosang to join. 

“Just wrap your arms around me and hold on tight.” He then put his own helmet on, not too different than the other one. Mingi felt those tiny arms wrap around his waist, making him smile as he pulled his gloves on. 

It was amazing. Feeling the wind blow past his body and watching the lights go by. Thank god they weren’t going too fast, which Yeosang will definitely thank Mingi for later. Perhaps it was the nervousness that seemed to evaporate the longer he stayed with his chest against the younger’s back that made Mingi speed up and take a turn that had the brunette grasping at the fabric of his shirt. The vibrations of Mingi’s chuckle resonated through his chest. In that moment, Yeosang couldn’t help but grin as well.

### 

Over the few weeks they were given to work on the project, the two became very close. They would often message each other and Mingi began sitting next to him during class more often. 

One day a shy Yeosang asked if he wanted to meet at his apartment instead of the library, and Mingi was happy to agree. Of course his apartment was nothing like Mingi’s mansion. The closer to time the more worried he got that maybe this wasn’t a good idea. However, once his partner got there, everything went smoothly. 

They talked, laughed, worked, then laughed some more. They even ate together a few times. Yeosang was really beginning to enjoy his company. It seemed like the feeling was mutual as Mingi would be around the other more. 

On campus they would be together, sometimes accompanied by Mingi’s crew. They would get looks sometimes. Although Yeosang wouldn’t blame them when in a group of people all wearing dark clothes and leather, there was a little one wearing a bright yellow sweater. 

One time it was just Mingi and Yeosang sitting around. The brunette had noticed a group staring at him, causing his face to redden and for him to close himself off slightly. Surprisingly, Mingi turned around and glared directly at the group, causing them to leave. Once he turned back around, he acted like he didn’t do anything. 

Maybe he didn’t.

Maybe it was just because he was Song Mingi. 

That day they turned in their projects, but it didn’t stop the two from talking. 

“You wanna go on a ride today? I know our project is over but I’ve grown fond of you, Sangie.” Another thing was that Yeosang had acquired a new nickname over those few weeks that caused his heart to flutter. With a grin, he nodded and walked out with the other. 

Taking rides with Mingi soon became his favorite thing to do. He enjoyed holding onto the other and feeling the air whip past them as Mingi rode through the streets probably faster than he was supposed to. It was moments like these where Yeosang would rest his head against Mingi’s shoulder and Mingi would happily let him as they aimlessly drove around. 

It seemed like Mingi brought him somewhere new this time. 

There was a parking area next to a cliff that was barricaded so no one would travel too far and fall off. The taller stepped off the bike after parking it, taking the helmet off and running a hand through his dark locks. He helped Yeosang do the same, watching him try to fix his hair that was a mess from the helmet. 

“Your hair looks fine.” He chuckled and ran a hand through it so it stayed down, only to meet with a pouting face. Setting it to the side, Mingi motioned for him to follow, leaning against the barricade that was up to his stomach.

Yeosang walked over, looking over it. The view was beautiful. It was a woodsy area with a few ponds and falls he could see from the tourist spot. They seemed to be the only ones there. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t?” Mingi broke the silence, gaining Yeosang’s attention once more. When he looked over, their eyes connected as the taller was already looking at him. The brunette felt his cheeks turn red yet couldn’t find the will.. no want to look away. 

“I’m glad we became partners and you came to my party… I still feel kinda bad about it, though.” His voice was low as he moved closer to the other. 

“I’m glad too… I didn’t think I’d grow to like you like I do now…” The words came out faster than he processed them, making his eyes widen afterwards. 

“I-uh-“

“How do you like me, Sangie?” His eyebrow was raised as he reached over and pushed stray locks out of the other’s eyes, revealing that beautiful birthmark once more. 

“I like you, Mingi… A lot…” He took the chance and leaned in closer to him as well, challenging whether he would move away or not. 

“You know… This place is beautiful,” he started, taking the same hand and cupping his cheek, “but it’s nothing compared to you, Yeosang.” With the hushed whispers, their lips finally met in a soft and sweet kiss. Their eyes closed as Mingi helped him relax, his lips moving slowly so the elder could follow. 

They fell into a rhythm, Yeosang’s hands on his shoulders and one of Mingi’s hands on his hair, the other resting on his waist. 

“How about you be my boyfriend instead of my project partner?” Mingi asked after they separated, glancing at the smaller’s slightly swollen lips as he took small breaths. 

“I-I’d like that.” Once more they leaned in to a sweet kiss that had both of the boys smiling. “Does that mean I can steal your jackets?” He asked against the other’s lips, causing him to chuckle. 

“You can take anything of mine you want… But you know most of it is leather? I think you’d look amazing in it.” He looked him over as if he was trying to decide, causing Yeosang to hide his face in his shoulder with a laugh. 

“We are an unlikely couple huh?” Mingi continued, running a hand up and down his back. “Maybe it was fate that we were put together for a project.” 

Yeosang’s doe eyes soon looked up at him with a smile. 

“I believe so… You already know I’m not very social…” He hummed, looking at the ground. Mingi used his finger to push his face up so they looked at each other. 

“I know. That’s why I’m happy you were so comfortable with me.” 

They both stood around a bit more, exchanging more kisses and hugs. It was getting late so they needed to leave the area at least and go closer to home. 

Before Mingi could put his helmet on, Yeosang stopped him. 

“C-Can we ride more? You can stay over at my place if you want?” 

How could Mingi say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> If you are 18+ feel free to follow my twitter at Atinydokii! Just make sure your age is visible.


End file.
